Now or Never
by LittelDi
Summary: Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali Park Chanyeol harus berfikir dengan keras, untuk mengambilnya atau tidak, karena dia tau - Baekhyun akan selaku tersakiti sekarang atau nanti.
1. Chapter 1

"Sialan banget kaga si?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berbaring diatas sofa dibelakangnya. Chanyeol membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Apaan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu pria itu, "Lupakan." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan meneruskan mengerjakan tugasnya. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan pria itu yang sering kali nyelonong masuk ke kamarnya seenaknya saja ketika ada masalah. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, nasib tinggal satu rumah harus diterimanya. Apalagi dia hanya menumpang.

"Hey, Chanyeol." Chanyeol bergumam menjawab, "Menurut lu, gue salah kaga si?"

"Salah dalam hal?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi dan tetap mengerjakan tugasnya.

Baekhyun diam, "Terlalu ngekang pacar gue?"

Chanyeol berhenti kemudian melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Salah lah." Baekhyun memukul bahu pria itu keras ketika tawa terdengar.

"Sialan lu."

"Cewek juga butuh kebebasan Bae." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi kemudian mengerjakan tugasnya lagi. "Protektif boleh, asal jangan berlebihan." Sejujurnya, Chanyeol belum pernah pacaran sekalipun, namun Baekhyun selalu minta saran padanya dan ujung-ujungnya dia hanya dapat menjawab dengan pemikiran yang logis saja.

Baekhyun merubah posisinya miring menatap punggung Chanyeol. Matanya dia kedipkan beberapa kali dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Chanyeol yang bertanya. "Diputusin lagi?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum saat tak ada jawaban, "Sudahlah, cewek ada banyak, santai aja." Kemudian tertawa, "Lu malah jadi kayak cewek yang di putusin pacar cowoknya kalo gini terus."

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung, jengkel. "Bawel! Udah sono, kerjain tugas lu!" Tangannya memukul punggung Chanyeol main-main.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya main-main, "Ya, ya." Kemudian tersenyum jenaka.

Chanyeol melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya dan membiarkan senyap menyelimuti mereka.

Baekhyun duduk dari posisinya setelah beberapa menit diam tak bersuara.

Tangannya dia julurkan ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk leher pria itu dengan erat. Chanyeol berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya yang tegang akibat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan teman serumahnya itu.

"Trims Chan, aku akan tidur disini."

Chanyeol tak menjawab, membiarkan Baekhyun yang kini berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Helaan nafas dalam terdengar dari Chanyeol beberapa menit kemudian. Pria itu melirik Baekhyun yang kini sudah berselimut di atas kasurnya. Tidur dengan nyaman seperti kepompong karena tubuhnya benar-benar tertutup dengan baik oleh selimut akibat hawa dingin yang terasa dikamar itu.

"Kan kita serumah, kenapa masih ingin tidur disini?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Temenin gue makan ya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar nada perintah dari Baekhyun ketika pria itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol baru saja akan meninggalkan kampus mereka ketika Baekhyun menghubunginya dan terpaksa memutar mobilnya menuju fakultas bahasa.

"Makan apaan?"

"Tempat biasa."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya sedangkan Baekhyun memainkan hp-nya.

Chanyeol melirik pria itu sesekali, kemudian bertanya, "Jadi gimana?"

"Apaan?" Tanya Baekhyun balik tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar kemudinya ketika ada pertigaan ke kiri, tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun hingga dia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran umum kawasan tersebut.

"Beneran putus?"

"Iyalah," Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang kini menarik rem agar mobilnya berhenti dengan sempurna, "Ngapain lagi gue balikan sama dia, kan lu sendiri yang bilang kemarin. Cewek masih banyak."

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai tanggapan dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Ayo turun."

Mereka turun dari mobil kemudian berjalan menuju tempat makan yang biasa mereka singgahin sesekali.

Baekhyun memasukkan hp-nya kedalam saku celana, membetulkan letak tas yang berada di belakang punggungnya kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Mau ikut kaga?" Chanyeol bergumam sebagai jawaban, "Ke rumah Kai."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, "Mau ngapain?"

"Mainlah." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dia tahu arti main disini tak pada umumnya. "Lumayankan, siapa tahu bisa ketemu sama orang yang cocok. Lu juga seharusnya ikut, bukan mendekem di rumah dan bercinta sama laptop atau buku lu."

Chanyel tertawa mendengar kalimat itu, kemudian menjawab, "Gak minat."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Percuma punya tampang bagus tapi gak di manfaatin."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mendengar ada nada kesal, benci sekaligus iri di Baekhyun.

"Dan apa-apan itu!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun semakin jengkel melihat senyuman itu.

"Kacamatamu! Perasaan kau sudah tak membutuhkannya." Baekhyun menunjuk kacamata yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidung Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa percakapan mereka sudah berubah dengan kata ganti yang lebih baik.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengulang perkataanmu jika aku menolak untuk ikut denganmu bermain?" Chanyeol mendorong kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Dia ingat sekali perkataan Baekhyun jika nama Kai dan kata bermain muncul dipercakapan mereka. Baekhyun selalu mengomel ini itu, membahas wajahnya yang sebenarnya menjual namun Chanyeol tak mau memanfaatkannya.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu. Chanyeol tak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu.

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun bertanya polos, "Gue gak inget."

"Udah, kita masuk dulu."

Chanyeol membuka pintu tempat makan yang biasa mereka kunjungi diikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Pria itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya karena terlalu sering mereka kemari.

"Jin-ah!"

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Jin-ah yang berhenti berbicara dan kini menatap mereka. "Oh! Oppa!"

Chanyeol melambai kecil ketika Jin-ah meliriknya kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan wanita itu. "Baek, aku cari tempat ya."

"Jangan-"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memotong perkataan Baekhyun, tahu apa yang akan di katakan pria itu, "Aku takkan memesannya duluan, cepatlah."

"Oke!" Baekhyun langsung mengobrol dengan Jin-ah dan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kanan, mencari tempat kosong untuk di dudukinya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih asik bermain hp sejak tadi mereka berada di meja makan beberapa hari kemudian. Penasaran dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan hingga mengabaikannya dan seluruh tugas yang ada dihadapan pria itu.

"Lagi apa si?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun akhirnya karena sangat penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol sekilas kemudian menunduk lagi lalu menjawab, "Mau tau aja lu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan menulis _paper_ tugasnya, berusaha tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang kini tertawa cekikikan.

"Chan." Chanyeol bergumam menjawab panggilan Baekhyun, melirik Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya kemudian mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. "Anterin gue ya, jam 9."

"Kemana?"

"Date." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya tanpa sadar bahwa kini Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Gue udah nemu yang baru."

"Malem banget." Chanyeol memutuskan menatap pria itu dan menutup seluruh buku dan papernya.

"Namanya juga date." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. "Mungkin gue gakkan balik."

Chanyeol menatapnya tak suka. "Gue gak mau."

Baekhyun menghentikan tulisannya dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Yah, kenapa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia malah bertanya, "Mau date dimana?"

"Mau ketemuan dulu si di Brave terus ke rumahnya." Baekhyun menjawab menyebutkan salah satu tempat minum dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kenapa lu gak mau anterin gue?"

"Kan lu punya mobil sendiri Bae, gue males nyetir." Chanyeol membereskan bukunya kemudian membawanya menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu buru-buru membereskan semuanya juga kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol dan meninggalkan bukunya diatas meja makan begitu saja.

"Chanyeol~" panggilan Baekhyun hanya dijawab gumaman saja, membuat pria itu merengut. "Kan lu temen gue, sahabat gue, penjaga gue, mau ya?"

Chanyeol meletakkan bukunya diatas meja belajarnya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Gue emang diminta jagain lu, bukan berarti gue harus ikuti semua perkataan lu."

"Tapi kalau gue ada apa-apa, gimana?"

Chanyepl tersenyum, "Oh, jadi lu mau ada apa-apa?"

Baekhyum mendengus, "Enggaklah!"

"Gue tau lu bisa jaga diri, apalagi lu bisa hapkido, jadi gue gakkan takut lu ada apa-apa." Baekhyun hanya mengumam. "Lu cowok-kan?"

"Iya-lah! Meski wajah gue kurang meyakinkan, gue jantan! Punya burung yang sama kaya lu!"

"Nah, itu udah cukup." Chanyeol menunjuk pintu kamarnya dengan dagunya pada Baekhyun, kemudian menyuruh pria itu keluar, "Gue mau mandi, terus tidur, keluar sana."

"Iya-iya."

Baekhyun langsung berjalan keluar kamar dengan gontai. Dia akan menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol namun memutuskan bertanya lagi. "Jadi anterkan?"

Chanyeol mendesah dan tersenyum, "Ya, gue anterin."

Chanyeol harus akui, dia susah untuk menolak segala yang _Baekhyunnya_ minta.

Hah, _Baekhyunnya?_

Sejak kapan dia bisa menggunakan kata itu?

* * *

Aku pernah post ff ini di ffn lalu aku hapus dan aku juga post ff ini di wattpad


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun menundukkan badannya menatap Chanyeol yang ada di balik kemudi mobil setelah menutup pintunya. Chanyeol langsung membuka kaca mobil melihat Baekhyun yag membungkuk.

"Entar jemput deh, gue mau balik aja."

"Oke."

Baekhyun melambai kecil kemudian masuk kedalam Brave, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang di telan tikungan yang Baekhyun masuki.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan menutup kaca jendela mobil lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke rumah.

Atau mungkin dia bisa mencari tempat menunggu yang dekat sekitar situ agar mudah menjemput Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mengambil kopi pesanannya pada perempuan yang memberikannya segelas kopi yang dipesannya dan bergumam mengucapkan terimakasih yang dibalas dengan anggukkan dan pandangan mata yang berbinar hingga pria itu duduk kembali ke tempat semula yang berada dekat jendela kafe yang dia sanggahin untuk menunggu Baekhyun.

Hp-nya dia keluarkan dari saku celananya dan disimpan diatas meja setelah meletakkan gelas kopinya lalu duduk disana. Matanya memandang keluar kafe sebelum meraih hp-nya ketika ingat ada sebuah notifikasi yang masuk sejak tadi dan belum sempat dia baca.

Tangannya menggulir pesan yang masuk dan mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian sebuah telepon masuk.

"Bagaimana?"

Dia mendengar suara Ji Hwan asisten pribadinya yang sedikit ragu sebelum menjawabanya, "Sepertinya tak ada yang harus di khawatirkan."

Chanyeol meminum kopinya sesaat sebelum menjawab, membuat Ji Hwan yang di sebrang sana menunggu balasan dengan cemas dan sesekali melirik kearah Byun Baekhyun yang sedang minum dengan wanita yang bersamanya. Ji Hwan mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat tangan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang wanita itu dengan intim. "Tuan?"

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, jangan memanggilku seperti itu kecuali di depan orang tuaku." Ji Hwan mengangguk meskipun dia tahu Chanyeol takkan melihatnya. Chanyeol meletakkan kembali gelasnya. "Pulanglah, aku tahu dia takkan melakukan apapun."

"Baik."

Kemudian telepon itu terputus dan Chanyeol menatap hp-nya dengan datar, melihat pesan terakhir yang sebelumnya dibacanya.

Park Hyung Soo : Kapan kau akan pulang?

Baekhyun menggeleng ketika dia ditawari minum lagi. Batasnya hampir tiba dan dia tak ingin menanggung kemarahan seorang Park Chanyeol yang mengerikan.

"Sudah jam 11."

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Baek Ahyung menatap Baekhyun terkejut ketika pria itu melirik jam tangannya. "Ini masih sore."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kapan-kapan kita main lebih dari ini." Dia mencium bibir wanita itu kemudian mengelus kepalanya. "Sampai jumpa."

"Eum, bye."

Baekhyun keluar dari Brave dengan langkah sedikit bergoyang. Tangannya merogoh kantung celananya mengambil hp-nya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Chanyeol membalik bertanya dan Baekhyun bergumam menjawabnya. Tanganya meraih tembok agar dia berjalan dengan benar kemudian berbelok ke kiri ke arah jalan keluar tempat itu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi ketika telinganya terasa sakit mendengar suara dentuman keras dari Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Tunggu disana, jangan kemana-mana."

Lalu sambungan telepon itu terputus, untung saja Chanyeol belum jauh ketika memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah karena kafe yang di tempatinya tadi sudah tutup. Dia memutar kemudinya ketika ada u-turn dan menaikan kecepatan mobilnya. Bersyukur jalanan yang dia lewati agak lenggang dan tak lama kemudian dia sampai.

Ditutupnya mobilnya yang di parkir di depan Brave dan matanya menemukan Baekhyun yang berjongkok dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Bae."

Chanyeol menyentuh pundak temannya itu, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan membuka matanya.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dan mengelurkan tangannya padanya. Dia tertawa kecil dan berjongkok, memberikan punggungnya pada Baekhyun dan pria itu langsung menempel disana.

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku tak ada disini Bae?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun yang berada di gendongannya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

Baekhyun bergumam tak jelas dan Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melepasmu kalau kau seperti ini terus?"


End file.
